


Young Hearts |The Vamps Fanfic|

by ItsmeGuthrie



Series: Young Hearts [1]
Category: Bradley Simpson - Fandom, Connor Ball - Fandom, Danielle Campbell - Fandom, Explosionss, james mcvey - Fandom, the vamps, tradley - Fandom, tristan Evans - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsmeGuthrie/pseuds/ItsmeGuthrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to her parent's bad divorce. Norrie Anderson was shipped to their relatives in Birmingham, U.K to get some fresh air. She thinks it's stupid to be flown into a foreign area in the middle of summer but that will change when she meets her cousin's best friend , Bradley Simpson. Norrie will get more than what she bargained for , especially when emotions started to come into the picture. But summer only lasts for two months, will she leave the fairy tale she found and return to her old life? Or she'll follow her heart and stay on the place where she feels she should be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Hearts |The Vamps Fanfic|

I don't know if I should be happy that I'm in Birmingham, I mean the only I reason I got sent here is my parents are in the middle of a bad divorce and it's becoming a little too much, not just for me but also to everyone else around them. I looked around and saw their British faces, I don't look that much different from them except for the American accent of course.

Katie offered to show me around but I really wanna see the place by my own , I just hope I don't get lost.

After spending half of the morning in the city looking around at the shops , I started walking home. The house is not that far from here and who am I kidding? I'm in England .. I should make the best out of it.

I've been trying to call my best friend Lina back in the U.S but she's not picking up. Suddenly , someone running accidentally hit me on the shoulder. I almost fell down but the guy was able to hold my arm and then he helped me up.

I looked and saw that he is freaking cute , dark curly hair and eyes that can melt your heart. "I'm sorry" he said and then smiled at me. Then I realized that he's still holding my arm. "Let go of me" I said, he sighed and uttered "Americans".

I glared at him as he continued running in front of me. "I have issues , that's undeniable" I thought to myself and then continued walking.

Several minutes later,I finally reached home. I knocked on the door and Katie opened it. "How are you?" she asked.

"Good" I said and then went inside.

"Where's Auntie?" I asked her.

"She's next door. By the way my best friend's here , I'll introduce you to him" she said and then grabbed my arm as we ran all the way to the receiving room.

"Holy Crap" I uttered once I made eye contact with her 'best friend'. It's the same guy that bumped into me earlier. "Brad ... this is Eleanor ... Norrie for short" Katie told him.

He then got up and held out his hand, "Well it's nice to meet you" he said. "Likewise" I uttered before shaking his hand.

"I'll just get some fruit juice" Katie said and then left me with him. "It's you?" I told Brad and he just smiled. "What a small world" he replied and then started smiling coyly at me.

"Kill me now" I thought to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come ;)


End file.
